Boys n' girls (Chicos y chicas) (Español-spanish)
by goingunder9
Summary: Episode in spanish: Episodio sobre las diferencia fisicas y psicologicas entre niños y niñas al entrar en la pubertad. Despues de ver una pelicula educativa sobre el desarrollo sexual, bueno al menos por laney, comienza a sentir algo diferente en ella, al principio no es un problema, pero luego se convierte en algo alarmante, o al menos eso parecia.


Chicos y chicas:

(Este episodio aborda temas referentes sobre las diferencias entre niños y niñas de una manera lo más comprensible y apta para todo público, no contenido sexual o violencia).

*vista de la escuela secundaria de Peaceville *

Dentro del salón de clases, los chicos se encontraban conversando hasta que el maestro llego al salón.

Buenos días alumnos.-dijo el Profesor

Buenos días Profesor Alan.-dijeron los alumnos a coro.

Muy bien chicos, el dia de hoy no trabajaremos en clases normales.-dijo el profesor.

¡SI!.-exclamo el grupo emocionado

Por parte del programa de Educacion Sexual y el instituto de la juventud, hoy veremos una película sobre los cambios físicos y psicológicos que durante una de las etapas más importantes del desarrollo: la pubertad.-dijo el profesor.

*Suspiro grupal*

Kin , ¿Puedes ir por el reproductor y la televisión, por favor?.-pregunto el maestro a kin.

¡ Enseguida , profesor!.-dijo Kin felizmente hiendo por el equipo.

El profesor pone el DVD en el reproductor , cierra la puerta y apaga las luces.

*Musica de introducción*

"Los Cambios Fisicos y Psicologicos en el Desarrollo de Niños y Niñas".

La película abarcaba una breve introducción a las etapas del desarrollo físico y psicológico de niños y niñas y a la vez, una historia entre dos jóvenes que se conocían desde la niñas y como se vuelven a encontrar en la pre adolescencia, explicando el desarrollo sexual en si como varia en hombres y mujeres.

Al principio al grupo le aburría un poco la introducción, pero conforme inicio la historia capto más su atención, en especial la de laney, quien se vio muy intrigada sobre la historia de esos jóvenes enamorados, sus cambios emocionales y físicos.

Desafortunadamente a los chicos no les llamo mucho la atención, corey estaba dormido en su pupitre de piernas cruzadas y brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras kin y kon estaban jugando con hojas de papel.

Finalmente la película llego a un punto muy crucial, una escena que nadie esperaba, así es, una escena sobre la primera relación sexual. La típica escena del chico y la chica, juntos, en el auto mirando la luz de la luna.

El chico y la chica se mostraban muy inquietos y nerviosos, al parecer ambos deseaban que el otro diera el primer paso, mas a la vez se sentían algo asustados por ser la primera vez.

El chico y la chica voltean y se miran fijamente.

Kevin…yo…-dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Si…, ¿ Que sucede Diana?.-dijo Kevin

Yo…, no creo estar lista para esto, es decir, pero a la vez creo que somos muy jóvenes todavía, quizás…deberíamos esperar.-dijo Diana.

Bueno…, yo tambien estoy muy nervioso, pero…, es algo muy común hoy en dia, muchos de mis amigos ya lo hicieron y dicen que no es gran cosa.-dijo Kevin.

No lo sé Kevin, por una parte si quiero, pero por otra parte no me siento segura, como es mi primera vez, tengo miedo de que no te guste.-dijo Dania

Tranquila Diana, yo estoy contigo *desliza su mano en su cabello*, no tienes de que avergonzarte, también es mi primera vez y no desearía que fuera con nadie más que contigo

Dania y kevin se miraron fijamente y lentamente se acercaron para dar inicio a un beso apasionado que después conduciría a empezar a quitarse la ropa.

¡ AHHHHHHH!.-grito el grupo mirando las escena , algunos tapándose los ojos y otros con horror.

El maestro olvido que después de esa escena seguía una escena de sexo, por lo que inmediatamente procede a detener la cinta y encender la luz.

¡uff!, ¡creo fue suficiente educación sexual para ustedes! , siento que tuvieran que ver esa escena, olvide que el contenido es un poco insensible para ustedes, ya que aun son muy jóvenes. ¡La clase concluyo !.-dijo el maestro algo avergonzado.

*Fin de clases*

Los chicos salieron caminando de la escuela, corey y los chicos se estiraban y bostezaban luego de ver esa larga película que les pareció muy aburrida, con excepción de laney.

*Bostezo y estirando los brazos* ¡OOOOO!, que película mas larga y aburrida, me quede dormido como a los 10 minutos, pero al menos es mejor que tener clases, pude tomar una larga siesta. -dijo Corey

Laney estaba muy pensativa acerca de la película, los cambios hormonales , físicos y emocionales que ocurren en niños y niñas, ¿acaso ellos ya estarían viviendo la pubertad?, o, ¿Qué sucederá cuando lleguen ahí?, fueron algunas de las preguntas que pasaron por su mente hasta que…

¿Tu que dices, laney? , ¿Te aburrió la película?.-pregunto corey

Bueno…me pareció, algo…interesante.-dijo laney

¿Enserio?, bueno como ni siquiera la vi, no puedo decir lo mismo.-dijo con brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba

Si, como no tiene nada que ver con música o rock, a ti no te interesa.-dijo laney en tono sarcástico.

Bueno, yo a penas vi algunas partes.-dijo Kin.

No entendí muy bien esa parte donde dice "hormona pi…ti..tetaria…-dijo kon

Hormona pituitaria.-dijo Laney

¡ah si!, ¡esa!. ¿Para que es esa cosa?, dice que todos tenemos una , pero no tengo ni idea de donde esta o para que sirve.-dijo kon aun confundido

Olvidalo.-dijo Laney

Al dia siguiente por la mañana, sábado por la mañana, laney sentia algo extraño, como si hubiera algo diferente en ella. Despues de tomar su ducha matutina, cambiarse y arreglarse, aun sentia esa extraña sensación, mas después de desayunar e irse con los chicos, no le dio importancia.

Ok chicos, ¿adivinen que?.-dijo corey

¿Qué? ¿Otra loca idea para conseguir tocadas?.-pregunto laney

¡¿Pelicula?! , ¡¿ La Feria?! , ¡¿ Una Loca aventura extrema?!, ¡¿Helado y sándwiches de queso?!.-dijeron los hermanos a coro emocionados

No, no , no y no, ¡Nos Consegui una tocada en el parque hoy! , hoy es el dia internacional del picnic por lo que muchos vendrán en familias a tener un dia de convivencia familiar, paz y tranquilidad y ¡UNA GRAN DOSIS DE ROCK PARA NIÑOS Y GRANDES!.-dijo corey en tono Metalero.

¡¿Qué?! , ¡Pero es sábado! , ¡corey!, ¡¿Nos conseguiste una tocada en un fin de semana sin avisarnos primero?!.-exclamo laney algo molesto.

Descuida laney, es que quería sorprenderlos además, es una gran oportunidad de llevar nuestra música a todas esas familias felices y darles un día de mucha diversión familiar.-dijo corey

Ok, corey ¿A que horas Nos toca?.-pregunto laney

Dejame ver…*mirando su reloj*…justamente en….10 minutos.-dijo corey.

¡¿10 MINUTOS?!.-exclamaron laney y los gemelos

¡COREY!, ¡¿COMO VAMOS A TOCAR SI DEJAMOS LOS INSTRUMENTOS EN CASA Y TENEMOS QUE TOCAR EN 10 MINUTOS?!.- exclamo laney agarrándolo de la camisa.

No se preocupen por eso...-dijo corey señalando la caja de los instrumentos a su izquierda.

¿Trajiste los instrumentos?.-pregunto laney sorprendida.

Asi es.-dijo corey

Pero..¿Cómo?.-pregunto laney

No fue difícil.-dijo corey

*Flash back*

Ok…-dijo laney

¡ok, chicos! , ¡vamos a prepararnos!.-dijo corey llevando a la banda a prepararse para tocar.

Mientras caminaban laney comenzó a sentir esa sensación extraña nuevamente , pensó que era algo pasajero, pero esta vez, la sintió un poco mas fuerte por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

Una vez que terminaron de prepararse , ya todas las familias de peaceville estaban sentadas sobre sus mantas sobre el césped listos para escucharlos tocar.

Corey observaba detrás de la cortina del escenario que todos estuvieran ahí, mientras laney aun seguía algo preocupada por su situación.

¡de acuerdo chicos! , ¡ya es el momento!, ¡vamos a darles a esas familias el mejor momento de sus vidas!.-dijo corey

¡si!.-dijeron los gemelos saliendo al escenario.

¡Corey!, ¡ahí algo que tengo que decirte!.-dijo laney mientras no dejaba de su area abdominal.

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto corey

Es que…creo no me siento muy bien, quizás deberíamos posponer la tocada.-dijo laney muy preocupada.

Tranquila laney, se que es normal sentirse nerviosa, asi como sentir mariposas en el estomago o querer vomitar…-dijo corey al ver como laney se sujetaba lo que parecía su pansa interpretándolo como nervios.

No creo que estas sean mariposas , o mareos…-dijo laney

Descuida, ya se te pasara *empujando a laney hacia afuera*.-dijo corey

Los chicos pasaron al escenario para recibir los gritos de la multitud a como cada uno tomaba su lugar con sus instrumentos, mas laney aun seguía dispuesta a tocar a pesar de su situación tratando de despejar su mente con la música.

¡HOLAAAAAA PEACEVILLE!.-exclamo corey

*Publico grito de euforia*

¡¿LISTOS PARA EL MEJOR SABADO FAMILIAR?!.-pregunto corey

¡SIIIII!.-exclamo el publico

¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!, ¡MAS FUERTE ESE SI!.-grito corey

¡Ya empieza de una vez!, ¡no creo poder aguantar mucho!.-decia laney sintiendo el dolor mas fuerte.

¡SIII!.-respondio el publico

¡OK!, ¡GROJBAND! ¡¿LISTOS?!.-pregunto corey a la banda.

Si.-dijeron los demás.

Auch…-dijo laney aun sufriendo dolor.

¡1…2..3, VA!.-dijo kon golpeando sus baquetas dando inicio a la tocada.

Mientras tocaban, los dolores eran mas intensos, mas laney luchaba por no despegar sus manos del bajo y tratar de canalizar el dolor psicológicamente enfocándose en lo que hacia.

A lo que iba la canción, la gente comenzó a notar algo extraño, intercambiaban susurros y miradas a como señalaban a la banda, corey lo tomo como algo bueno, pero después, esas caras se tornaron más alarmantes cuando empezaron se empezaron a escuchar algunos gritos diciendo cosas como ¡miren a esa chica! , ¡¿Qué le sucede?! , ¡hagan algo!.

Corey aun no entendía que pasaba hasta que kon por el micrófono llamo a corey, el cual al voltear hacia un lado , finalmente supo lo que pasaba. Laney estaba agonizando de dolor, sus piernas ya no podían mas, al borde que poco a poco cayo al suelo soltando su bajo para caer inconsciente.

¡LANEY!.-grito corey corriendo hacia ella , pero antes calmando al publico.

¡LO SENTIMOS , LA TOCADA QUEDA CANCELADA POR DIFICULTADES ¡ AH…¡SIGAN TENIENDO UN GRAN MOMENTO FAMILIAR Y…GRACIAS A TODOS MORIR...!, ¡DIGO, POR VENIR!.-dijo corey en medio del pánico.

Corey y los chicos corrieron hacia laney, quien se encontraba en el suelo , aun poco consciente.

Corey levanto su cabeza tratando de reanimarla.

¡LANEY!, ¡por favor, responde!, ¡¿estas bien?!.-exclamo corey alarmado.

Co..rey…, no son..mariposas ni nauseas.-dijo laney tratando de hablar.

¡ya lo se! , pero entonces, ¡¿Qué es?!.-pregunto preocupado.

No..lo se.-dijo laney

Pero..jejeje, ¡ya te sientes mejor!, ¡¿verdad?!.-Pregunto corey

No…-dijo laney derramando lagrimas por el intenso dolor.

En ese momento corey pensó que era muy grave, los chicos de inmediato cargaron a laney fuera del escenario.

Kon la cargaba en brazos a como Kin revisaba sus signos vitales cada segundo como corey no dejaba de decirse que todo estaría bien y tratando de mantener la cordura.

Los chicos sabían que el hospital no estaba muy lejos, a como corrian , kin se apresuro en llamar para que los atendieran rápidamente.

¡Hospital!, ¡es una emergencia!, ¡mi amiga se esta muriendo!.-grito kin muy alarmado a lo que corey le arrebato el teléfono.

¡No se esta muriendo!, ¡Mi amigo solo exagera!, ¡pero esta sintiendo mucho dolor y no sabemos que es!.-dijo corey

Esta bien, tranquilícense, ¿podria describirme los síntomas que presenta su amiga?.-pregunto la mujer.

Ah…dijeron los chicos a como corrian , corey tomo el teléfono y se lo dio a laney.

¡laney!, ¡¿Qué dijiste que tenias?!.-pregunto corey

¡MUCHO DOLOR EN MI ABDOMEN! , ¡NO PUEDO MANTENERME DE PIE! , ¡SIENTO MAREOS! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LLORAR! , ¡ES EL PEOR DOLOR QUE HE SENTIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡CREO QUE ME VOY A MORIR!.-grito laney en el teléfono para después desmayarse.

¡AHH!.-gritaron los chicos.

¡Resiste laney!, ¡ahí está el hospital!.-dijo corey

Los chicos entraron corriendo dirigiéndose a dirección.

¡RAPIDO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA!...*respirando*, ¡NOSOTROS…*respirando*, LLAMAMOS HACE UN MOMENTOS, NUESTRA AMIGA ESTA MUY GRAVE!, ¡POR FAVOR…*respiro*… HAGAN ALGO!.-dijo corey tratando de recuperar el aliento y cayendo fatigado al suelo.

Ok, ¡Llamando a urgencias, tenemos a 2 chicos aquí en la entrada que traen a dos amigos!, ¡una niña de 13 años con dolores intensos y…lo que parecer ser un joven de cabello azul con un gorro naranja con un cráneo que se acaba de desmayar!, ¡favor de traer dos camillas!.-dijo la recepcionista por el teléfono.

Los médicos trasladaron a corey y a laney rápidamente a urgencias donde fueron atendidos rápidamente.

De 1 a dos horas después….

*Enfoque en la cara de corey*

Corey se encontraba recostado en una cama, sin su gorro o su ropa normal, usaba un largo camisón azul, y tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno en su boca conectada a una maquina.

Corey abria lentamente sus ojos tratando de recordar que habia sucedido y donde estaba. Rapidamente reacciono al ver que estaba en una cama sin ropa.

Kin y kon estaban entrando a la habitación.

¡chicos!.-exclamo corey

¡Corey, estas bien!.-Dijeron los chicos

¡¿Qué sucedió?! , ¡¿Dónde estoy?! , ¡¿Por qué uso este camisón azul?! ¿y mi ropa?.-pregunto corey exaltado.

Tranquilo, ¿no lo recuerdas?, laney se desmayo, corrimos hasta aquí y te desmayaste , por lo que tuvieron que conectarte a esta máquina para ayudarte a recuperar el aire que perdiste.-dijo kin

¡es cierto!, ¡laney!, ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!, ¡ahí que buscarla!.-dijo corey

¡espera!, ¡aquí esta tu ropa!.-dijo kin dándole su ropa y gorro doblados con sus zapatos encima.

Gracias chicos. -corey se apresuro a cambiarse y salir a buscar a laney junto con los chicos.

¿Saben cual es el cuarto de laney?.-pregunto corey

Si, nos dijeron que era el cuarto numero 667.-dijo kin

¡es este!.-dijo corey señalando la puerta.

Corey abrió la puerta de una , pero ya no habia nadie.

¡¿ Donde esta laney?!.-dijo corey preocupado cuando llego el doctor.

¡Doctor!, ¡¿Dónde esta laney?! , ¡¿Esta bien?!. ¡DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN!.-dijo corey desesperado agitando al doctor de los hombros.

¡oye, oye tranquilo joven!, Dejenme revisar…-dijo el doctor checando la lista.

Ustedes son amigos o conocidos de la joven Laney Penn, ¿cierto?.-pregunto el doctor.

¡SIiii!.-dijo corey muy ansioso.

*revisando la lista*, si aquí esta, lo siento chicos, pero su amiga laney ya no está con nosotros.-dijo el doctor

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué QUIERE DECIR CON QUE NO ESTA CON NOSOTROS?!.-dijo corey sujetándose de la camisa del doctor con sus pies sobre su cuerpo para luego quitarse de encima.

Lo siento chicos, pero Laney se acaba de ir a un lugar mejor.-dijo el doctor en tono serio y tétrico.

¡¿Qué?!.-exclamaron los chicos asustados y corey se desmayo otra vez.

Asi es… ¡a la cafetería del hospital! , hoy sirven crepas y cupcakes , sin no se dan prisa se acabaran.-dijo el doctor

Ah….dijeron kin y kon intercambiando miradas y viendo a corey tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Unos minutos después…., corey nuevamente se encuentra en su habitación, con la mascara de oxigeno recuperando el conocimiento.

¡Ui!, ¡te desmayaste dos veces en un dia!, ¡fue un nuevo record!.-dijo kin

Tuve un sueño muy loco, soñé tuvimos una tocada en el parque, en un momento laney estaba agonizando de dolor, la llevamos al hospital y después , desperté en esta cama y luego el doctor dijo que laney se habia ido.-dijo corey

Ha…de hecho eso si sucedió, hace como 30 minutos.-dijo kin

¡¿Qué?!.-exclamo corey agitado

¡tranquilo, tranquilo!, a lo que el doctor se refería es que laney dejo su cuarto temprano por que no era algo grave, dijo que estaba bien, que era algo normal, algo que ocurre cada 28 dias y que era parte de su proceso de crecimiento.-dijo kin

No creo que pueda soportar esto cada mes.-dijo corey

¡Esperen! ¡¿y Laney?!.-pregunto corey

Esta en la cafetería desayunando, dijo que no quería venir por que sentia un poco…avergonzada por lo que sucedió.-dijo kin

No me quedare aquí a esperarla, voy a ir a buscarla.-dijo corey nuevamente pasando por lo de la primera vez, pero esta vez se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Antes de llegar la enfermera los detuvo.

Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los amigos de laney penn, verdad?.-pregunto la enfermera

Si, ¿Por qué?.-pregunto corey

Bueno, necesito hablar con ustedes antes que hablen con ella.-dijo la enfermera llevándolos a un salón.

Chicos, creo que ustedes sabran lo que le paso a laney.-dijo la enfermera.

Si, bueno, no, pero igual el doctor dijo que no era algo grave, pero que era parte de su…crecimiento, algo asi , o, ¿¡ACASO EES ALGO MALO?! ¡¿EL DOCTOR NOS MINTIO?!, ¡DIGANOS ENFERMERA!.-dijo corey

Tranquilo, discúlpelo enfermera, es que el tambien acaba de salir y aun esta algo ansioso.-dijo kin

Esta bien , lo entiendo, en que estaba, ¡a si!, chicos, ¿ ustedes saben lo que le paso a laney cierto?.-pregunto la enfermera.

Bueno…*tallándose la cabeza*.-dijeron los chicos.

Ya veo, chicos los que le sucedió a laney es parte de su desarrollo físico y emocional como mujer, significa que está entrando en la etapa de la pubertad.-dijo la enfermera.

¡AH!, pubertad, si ya lo sabíamos, ¿pubertad?.-dijeron a coro.

*risitas* ¿No saben lo que es la pubertad?, ¿acaso nunca les han puesto películas o dado clases sobre educación sexual o desarrollo humano?.-pregunto la enfermera.

Pelicula…-dijo corey recordando el titulo de la película que no vieron en la escuela.

¡ash! *palmada en la cabeza*, ¡con que de eso se trataba!.-dijo corey.

Bueno, la pubertad es la etapa del desarrollo humano en la que tanto niños y niñas pasan de ser niños a convertirse en preadolescentes alrededor de los 11 a los 13 años, pasando por una serie de cambios tanto físicos como emocionales, creo ustedes ya estarán en esa etapa o no les falta mucho.-dijo la enfermera.

Bueno, mas o menos.-dijeron

Lo que le sucedió a laney es parte de esa etapa, claro hay casos especiales desde los 8 a 10 años, pero en el caso de ella es normal. Es un ciclo que ocurre cada 28 dias , donde su cuerpo produce células que le permiten reproducirse , pero al no haber una vida sexual activa, las células mueren y salen como sangre, a esto se le llama Periodo, o en su caso, por ser la primera vez, Menarquia.-dijo la enfermera.

Ohh…dijeron los chicos.

Entonces era eso…pero, ¿y los dolores?.-pregunto corey

Los dolores se les conocen como cólicos, son parte de ese proceso, suelen variar dependiendo del cuerpo de cada quien, a veces las primeras veces suelen ser dolores un poco intensos, pero pueden cambiar, aunque existen medicamentos para calmar el dolor.-dijo la enfermera.

Oh, ya veo jeje *ruborizado y tallándose detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado*, ¡wow!, ¡las cosas que ocurren en el cuerpo son muy interesantes!.-dijo corey algo apenado.

¿y por que nos dijo todo eso?.-pregunto kin.

Bueno…es que..*flash back*

Enfermera, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?.-pregunto laney

Claro, ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto la enfermera.

Es que mis amigos *describiéndolos* me trajeron hasta aquí creyendo que tenia algo malo, yo no sabia que era esto , y bueno, ellos no saben nada de estas cosas y después de lo que sucedió en el concierto , *suspiro* me daría mucha vergüenza tener que explicarles lo que paso, ¿podria hablar con ellos antes de que lo hagan conmigo?.-pregunto laney muy apenada.

Claro linda, yo hablare con ellos.-dijo la enfermera.

*Fin del flash back*

Espero que esta conversación de las haya servido y los haya sensibilizado un poco más del tema y claro, pueden entender mejor a los mujeres , en especial a su amiga laney.-dijo la enfermera.

Si, la verdad, nos enseño varias cosas, una de ellas , poner mas atencion durante las películas.-dijo corey

Que bueno, solo espero que cuando hablan con ella traten de no ser tan directos sobre el tema , sean mas sencibles al respecto y hagan le ver que aunque sea algo muy privado, no afectara su percepción acerca de ella, la seguirán tratando y respetándola como mujer, y como su amiga.-dijo la enfermera.

Seguro que si, muchas gracias.-dijeron los chicos hiendose.

Los chicos se encaminaron a la cafetería donde laney seguía comiendo unos hot cakes y un vaso de leche hasta que los chicos llegaron y eso la puso algo nerviosa.

Hola chicos.-dijo laney

H-hola laney.-dijo corey un poco apenado.

*sentándose*, y…¿Cómo te encuentras?.-pregunto corey

*Reacciona algo avergonzada*¡muy bien!, ya se me paso, afortunadamente no fue nada grave como pense.-dijo laney

Que bueno, me alegra que te hayas recuperado, estaba muy preocupado.-dijo corey

Si , debiste verlo laney, en todo el tiempo que te desmayaste, el no dejaba de preocuparse, incluso cuando llegamos a recepción se puso todo loco, diciendo ¡por favor , necesitamos ayuda, mi amiga esta grave!, ¡hagan algo…! *Reacciones de agonia* y se desmayo.- Dijo kin recreando las reacciones de corey lo que hiso que corey se sintiera muy avergonzado y se ruborizara.

¡Oigan, yo no actue asi!.-dijo corey

¡Claro que si corey!, en especial cuando te despertaste en la cama , solo querías buscar a laney, ¡espera , viene la mejor parte!, cuando te lanzaste sobre el doctor todo aterrado sin dejar de sacudirlo y preguntar ¡¿ESTA BIEN DOCTOR?!, ¡DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN!, y cuando el doctor dijo que se habia ido a un lugar mejor, ¡Este se desmayo de nuevo! ¡ajjajajaj!.-dijo kin y kon comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, lo que hiso que corey se sonrojara aun mas queriendo matar a kin.

Entre risa y risa, los comentarios de kin acerca de la actitud de corey iluminaron su cara con una sonrisa.

Mientras corey trataba de callar a los gemelos, noto la sonrisa en la cara de laney lo que lo llevo a preguntar.

Laney, ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?.-pregunto corey.

*Ruboriza* ¡ah!, No, es solo que lo que sucedió me pareció…muy gracioso *risitas*, no puedo creer que te desmayaras dos veces en un dia *risas*.-dijo laney

*Ruborizo* *risas* si , de hecho, no puedo creer que me desmayara dos veces es el mismo dia. Laney, ya sabemos lo que sucedió, bueno la enfermera nos platico todo y bueno…ahora que ya sabemos mas acerca de…bueno…sobre las niñas, solo queremos que sepas que eso no cambiara nuestra percepción de ti , asi como nuestra amistad.-dijo corey

¿Enserio chicos?.-pregunto laney

Si, quizás aun las niñas tengan secretos que no conozcamos asi como quizás hay cosas que no conozcas de los niños como...que pasamos por una etapa parecida llamada sueños Hu…-decia kin hasta que los chicos le taparon la boca.

Creo eso es demasiado personal y privado para compartirlo con laney.-dijo corey

Definitivamente.-dijo laney muy sorprendida.

El punto es, aunque ahora sepas que tanto niños como niñas son muy diferentes física y psicológicamente, seguiremos siendo amigos.-dijo Kon.

Muchas gracias chicos, los quiero.-dijo laney

Awww…¡Abrazo de grupo!.-dijo kin *todos se abrazan*

Corey noto una bolsa de papel cerca de laney.

Oye laney, ¿Qué ahí en la bolsa?.-pregunto corey

*Reacciona nerviosa y esconde la bolsa*, ¡¿Qué bolsa?!, ¡aquí no hay nada!.-dijo laney

Anda laney, dejanos ver.-dijo corey tomando la bolsa

¡No, no , no deben ver!.-dijo laney tirando de la bolsa

¡Vamos laney!, si es sobre lo que paso, no te preocupes, no hay nada que pueda sorprendernos…-dijo corey metiendo la mano en la bolsa.

Corey saco su mano con Kotex xD.

*Corey reacciona con cara de WTF?! Como en los animes con los ojos en blanco y ruborizado*

*Kin y kon se quedan en shock*

¡¿Q-que…es…esto?!.-dijo corey en shock

*laney reacciono con cara de shock avergonzada tambien*

No..me..digas que esto es lo que usas cuando te sangra…,¿esto te como funciona?.-dijo corey

*Mega ruborizada y en shock*ah…-dijo laney

Corey mira el Kotex por unos segundos mas y se le van los ojos hacia arriba y se desmaya otra vez callendole el kotex encima junto con el vaso de leche.

¡vaya, esa cosa es muy absorbente!, ¿de qué estarán hechos?.-dijo kin sujetando el kotex.

*recuperando la razón* ¡YA DAME ESO!.-dijo laney enojada y apenada quitándole el kotex de la mano.

Solo vámonos ya.-dijo laney en tono serio caminando hacia afuera.

Corey…¿estas bien?.-pregunto kon mirando a corey aun con la expresión de shock.

¿y que hacemos con el?.-pregunto kon

Solo cárguenlo y ya.-dijo laney

Kon cargo a corey en brazos y asi los chicos salieron del hospital.


End file.
